


2327

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was nothing like 'The Terminator.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	2327

A/N: Written for the NCIS_Flashfic challenge, 'Crack stories or melodrama'

Tony lounged at his desk and read the pages that flashed by on his computer. He blinked to turn a page and kept reading. He hated down time at work. It made Gibbs cranky, and McGee always managed to get into some sort of trouble. Then the techs showed up and dragged McGee away. He never downloaded a virus but it was procedure, so away McGee went, while Gibbs told the techs what they could do with their ‘procedure.’ At least it relieved the boredom.

A small chime sounded and Tony turned to watch Gibbs stomp into the office, a cup of coffee in his hand. It wasn’t coffee like they used to have, but it vaguely tasted like it. And it was brown. The techs told them it contained supplements and enzymes that they needed. Tony drank a cup every morning before he and Gibbs left their very small house, but Gibbs drank it throughout the day.

The techs had a theory that that was why Gibbs was so cranky. Tony could have told them that this version of Gibbs was just as cranky as the original. Ever since they’d come online two years ago, Tony still couldn’t believe they were here in some weird science fiction type future. Three hundred years since he and Gibbs had died. Then McGee and Abby showed up, and it had been like old home week.

The so-techs, or socialization techs, in charge of getting them caught up on three hundred years of history and social mores told them that they’d had more success integrating a group of people that had worked in teams, than trying to do it with one person. Their old team bond that had helped them solve cases in the 21st century now helped them survive in the 24th century.

After having everything explained to them and actually believing it, Tony’s first question had been, “Where are the Klingons?” McGee and Abby had giggled, while only one of the techs had gotten the reference.

Gibbs didn’t have nearly as hard a time believing they were mostly machines with their old memories, experiences and brain patterns, than Tony would have thought. Maybe that had to do with the team stuff too. The fact that Gibbs could outrun a Greyhound bus didn’t hurt. Well, if Greyhound buses had still been around.

Tony also found it funny, though he made sure to never let Gibbs know, that while Gibbs had been so techno phobic, he now had the latest in technology running through his body. They’d had a month to get used to their new situation before being thrown into the future’s version of NCIS. They’d solved their first five cases in record time. The techs had been in heaven. Now they were pretty much left alone, since Gibbs had emphasized that that what was what made them successful in the first place.

Gibbs stood over his desk, sipping his coffee. “Any cases?”

Tony shook his head. “No, boss. There was a missing persons this morning but they found her alive and well halfway around the world.”

Gibbs continued to stand there, sipping his coffee. Tony looked around but no one was near. The other Special Agents were like them, seventy-five percent of all enforcement agencies were filled with cybernetic agents, but they were all terrified of Gibbs. Tony stood up and whispered, “Hey, want to go fool around?”

Tony laughed at the look Gibbs gave him. Two days after they’d been turned on, Tony had grabbed Gibbs, pulled him into a Janitor’s closet and made sure all the important parts still worked. They had, and that day, Tony had walked around with a very silly smile on his face.

Gibbs just raised one eyebrow and said, “That can wait until we get home. Grab some cold cases. We’ll look through them.”

Tony tried to look sad so Gibbs would take him home, but it didn’t work. One of the cold cases turned up some new information so they headed out. Three hours later, Tony sat with Gibbs while the techs straightened his arm. Gibbs had stuck it through a car window to stop a junior officer from taking off after shooting two civilians. The man ended up dragging Gibbs about two blocks before Gibbs made him crash.

Tony took Gibbs home after promising the techs that they’d be in tomorrow for a check-up. They both hated check-ups. It was still creepy to have a tech poking around inside their head or chest like it was nothing.

Back at their two-bedroom home, Tony fixed food and ate it quickly. One thing about the future he’d found disappointing was no George Jetson instant food machines. And since he and Gibbs needed special dietary requirements Tony could eat nowhere near as much junk food as he used to. Dinner and dishes done, Tony sat on a lone stool while Gibbs worked on making a chair in the second bedroom.

They’d put down tarp and found some wood, which was more expensive these days, so Gibbs could feel more at home. After they’d set the room up, Gibbs had said, “So, what’s going to make you feel more settled in?” Tony had rolled his eyes and pulled Gibbs in for a quick kiss.

Afterwards he’d said, “That new brain not working correctly? What do you think, boss?”

The future was nowhere near what Tony had imagined, no murderous robots, no flying cars and no aliens. But there was Gibbs, and McGee and Abby. All good reasons to grab this second chance and run with it. He eyed Gibbs’ arms as he sanded the chair. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to enjoy all of it, especially Gibbs.

  
The end.


End file.
